golden_warriorfandomcom_es-20200213-history
NAYA BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Naya Ginga (después Rodney) is an OC carácter from my stories. She is Ail and Ann '''daughter, from Ginga f'amily. She has an Elder brother, 'Giaal' Stature 1.73. date of birth, homologated to the earth calendar, November 12, 2000. Planet Vergelia. Pink hair with mauve tufts, and aquamarine eyes like alien. Light brown hair with light blue eyes like human. 'Historia en GWNE Némesis. She doesn´t appear nor she is mentioned [http://sailormoon.fandom.com/es/wiki/Clan_Black_Moon#Berjerite '''Historia en Sailor Moon R] She doesn´t exists in Sailor Moon universe ' Historia en GWA Alfa.' She wasn´t been born yet [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gw-b.html Historia en GWB Beta] Her parents finally left Earth along with her older brother Giaal. After a couple of years installed in a world where they found congeners, they had her. Since childhood, Naya wanted to be a doctor, learn cosmic medicine like her brother and cure other living beings. For her and her family, medicine is not reduced to animals but also applies to the field of plant beings. As a teenager, she was curious to know Earth, about which her parents had talked about that planet lot. It was there that she, under human appearance, went to study medicine under the tutelage of Ami Mizuno. [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwg.html Historia en GWG Gamma] While her brother goes from planet to planet learning and improving her skills as a doctor, she finishes her studies on Earth, occasionally returns to her home world, Vergelia. On one of her trips to Earth, with her parents, she will know that [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/Giaal_BIO Giaal] has enrolled in the SSP-1 when this ship returns. [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwd.html Historia en GWD Delta] She will also go to Bios to see that new world and work there as a doctor. She will meet Alan Rodney, the eldest son of (Tom and Cooan) and the two of them will fall in love. She will also be the doctor who attends Amethyst and announces that she is pregnant. [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com.es/2016/12/gwdn.html Historia en GWDN Destino Nature]. She says goodbye to her brother Giaal and his girlfriend, the then second lieutenant Susan Hunter. She doesn't want to go on that trip thinking that if Nature has her own life, even if they were only bacteria, it wouldn't be ethical to destroy her to terraform it. She had a serious discussion with her brother for this reason. Although then they say goodbye in good harmony. [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com.es/2017/02/gwtn.html Historia en GWTN Trascendencia Nature.] Finally, convinced that Nature had no previous life, she will move to live there with her later husband Alan. She will work at the Sagan City hospital, along with her brother Giaal and the head nurse, Margaret '''[https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/MAGGIE_BIO_ENGLISH '''Kendall].' She will have a daughter named 'Fiora, whom she will educate in the love of nature and animals. [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwe.html Historia en GWT Trascencencia] She joins her friends for the final moment of transcendence. And she is evoked in the memories of her daughter Fiora. Curiosidades del personaje: Naya is sweet, somewhat naive and very careful with her appearance. What she fears most is that someone discover her secret and be afraid or point it out. More given how things are getting on Earth and Nature, where she finally settles with her husband Alan. She likes art like her mother, although not being an actress, but enjoying plays and romantic movies. She also loves reading poetry and novels. Her husband Alan compares her a lot with his own sister Idina, since they have very similar tastes. Although Naya never wanted to be just, nor a fighter, since she refuses any form of violence. She is also quite sensitive, especially to the suffering of any living being. She became very angry with him, cause her boyfriend, pretended to be scared of her, when Naya revealed her true appearance to him. It was a bad joke and Alan had to apologize to her repeatedly. i i i Versión en español Ir a Inicio Go Back to Start Volver a personajes principales Go back to Main Characters ir a segunda generación Go back to Second Generation